


Fairy Tales

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, F/M, References to Disney, References to Jane Austen, Wonderland by Natalia Kills, look i love Persuasion okay, references to other Disney properties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: She had asked, “And what do you believe in?”He replied with “I believe in you and me; us,”





	Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Any, lyric prompt. "I don't believe in fairy-tales, but I believe in you and me.""
> 
> The lyrics are from a song by Natalia Kills called Wonderland, which was written by Natalia Kills, Michael Warren, and "The-Ron" Feemster.

Their love story was no _Cinderella_ , or _Beauty and the Beast_ , or any of those fairy tales that Walt Disney Pictures had been making since the ‘30s, but it was a love story nonetheless. They loved each other, dearly, truly, and completely: there was no doubt about it. 

Buzz Lightyear was fairly uninterested in the love stories presented by fiction: movies, books, and so on. They were nice, yes, but he rather felt if anything, they made him feel like he should believe in that version of love, and expect that the love he would share with the person that he loved would be essentially like the ones presented in fairy-tales, movies, books, and on. 

It was unreasonable: he was not Prince Charming of _Cinderella_ and Jessie was not Cinderella. While he was a military man of sorts, he was not Captain Wentworth and she was not the nineteenth century Englishwoman that Jane Austen wrote about (not that the novel was not lovely, because it was). He definitely was not a thief that fell in love with a Princess, whether it was set in the Middle East or a clearly European Kingdom, and while she certainly was a Princess to him, she was not royalty. She was Jessie. And he loved her. And she loved him. 

He once told her in a conversation where the subject of fairy tales and similar came up: “I don’t believe in fairy tales, I believe in something much more important.” 

She had asked, “And what do you believe in?”

He replied with “I believe in you and me; us,” before covering her mouth with his and kissing her.


End file.
